Boots
by TheFabulousHeather
Summary: They say, "The past is the past." But when Eddie Caputo begins having a very violent nightmare about his past tormentors, will he be able to recover and can his partner and only friend, Charles Lee ray, help him? Rated M for Mature and contains slight Chucky/Eddie slash and heavy child abuse. Don't like, don't read.


((Author's Note: Wrote this one a long time ago on Tumblr. I do not own the characters, Becker or Dash. Both of these two belong to my amazing friend and an amazing writer, Saichan.))

In a semi abandoned apartment on the south side of Chicago, a high pitched male's scream was followed by a low moan and someone growling in a lustful tone of voice, "Cry for me, Bitch." And as the curly haired screamer let out a tearful sob, he was rewarded by his long haired partner's moist, rough tongue, licking the salty tears off his face and muscular hands being wrapped around his throat, choking him. And cursing as he was reaching his own euphoria, the longer haired partner threw back his head moaning as he climaxed.

Both of the men lay gasping next to each other as if they had run out of air, sweating and holding each other in their bare arms. The curly haired younger boy, Eddie, smiled as he could observe his own love, Chucky, softly falling asleep while wrapping a protective arm around his pet and snoring.

Usually whenever the curly haired man had been all by himself and homeless, Eddie could barely find any place to sleep and be safe, lest he had to fight off some hobo just to have some where warm to stay for the night, or go into an over crowded Soup kitchen and have to bunk with other homeless men, in risk of being raped or killed for a scrap of food.

And he would still suffer brief nightmares or flashbacks about his two horrible demons, Becker and Dash. Crying and screaming in his sleep, the curly haired man would only wake up with a scratchy voice the next day and reddened eyes from sobbing and insomnia. People would get all iffy about him screaming and simply tell the curly haired man to, "Either find another place to sleep, or we'll call the police and have them escort you out." Eddie would only curse at them and walk out into the cold night air, wondering if he'd ever be, "Normal."

But what the hell was normal, anyways? The curly haired young man couldn't help the fact that his family had been fucked up and that his own brothers molest him and verbally abused him and he was always frightened of becoming a Child Molester himself, someday. But when he met Chuck in that seedy little bar and they had both moved in together, Eddie had found a reason to be happy and to be able to trust people, again.

Sure, Chuck was a pretty much fucked up guy himself with his own demons and would curse at Eddie until his face turned gray, but he was also someone who always listened, comforted and was sensual. Eddie had a lot of just "Wam, bam, thank you sir!" short term relationships in the past. But Chuck had been different though and was an incredible lover in the back of Eddie's mind and was pretty much a one on one type of guy. The curly haired man couldn't get enough of his own love's warm kisses or him dragging Eddie by the belt loops of his jeans and taking him to the bedroom and throwing him on the bed, in a heat of passion.

Now as the younger curly haired man smiled as he lazily eyed his love softly sleeping beside him, Eddie felt his own eyes become heavy as he tried to fall asleep. Someone or something was keeping him awake though and it sounded like it was coming from their abandoned hall way.

A whimper escaped past his lips as it sounded like heavy work boots, stomping. When he had been younger, Eddie could remember his mom always buying winter boots for him and his older brothers. It had been like a Christmas tradition for them, every year. They would also get sweaters, some scarves and ear muffs, to protect them from Chicago's crazy winter storms.

The three Caputo boys elderly neighbors would always laugh when they would observe all three of them wearing their matching sweaters and scarves and wave at them while Becker and Dash would innocently wave back to them and then gain on Eddie and hurl snow balls at him, or bury him in the snow and force him to stay in the dark until the youngest boy would scream for them to leave him alone.

But, Eddie could always remember hearing those dreaded boots coming down the hall way towards his room and Becker undoing his buttons with that sinister smile on his chapped lips and Dash only smiling at him as well and saying those mean things in his ears.

The young boy would try to hide some where and would literally cry and panic when he heard that awful stomping of those snow boots. His brothers would only find him in his secret hiding places and force his crying and screaming face into one of his pillows as Becker would unzip his jeans and crawl up a slimy hand around his youngest brother's tiny, bare waist.

That stomping sound was only getting more louder and fiercer in the hall way-Eddie felt himself shaking again, too paralyzed with fear to move and go see what the noise must have been. The loud noise kept going on and on and was giving the curly haired man a migraine. He felt his own temples throbbing on the sides of his head as he squeezed his hazel eyes shut. The curly haired man let out a loud yelp as he could feel someone wrapping two arms around his waist, and muttering in a tired New Jersey slang, "Ed, you okay?" in his left ear.

Sighing, Eddie only turned his eyes toward his own love, embracing him and shaking in his arms. The long haired man only embraced him back muttering, "It's okay, you're okay.." while firmly but tenderly pushing the older curly haired man down and softly combing his nails through his love's short, curly hair.

"Just another damned old flash back.." Eddie sighed as he thought to himself while finally finding sleep with his partner embracing him close.

~Fin


End file.
